


Super Smash Bros: Samus the Black Widow

by PickleofTruth



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, F/F, F/M, Guro, Large Cock, Magical Healing Cock, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickleofTruth/pseuds/PickleofTruth
Summary: Samus Aran decides to eat the cocks of many fellow Smash Brothers and Sisters.





	Super Smash Bros: Samus the Black Widow

Samus Aran, the space army woman, had a dark secret nobody knew about, until one day when she accidently revealed the truth about herself...  
One day Samus was walking in the woods when she saw something behind a big bunch of bushes; it was Link by himself in private, but wearing woman's clothes. He wore a pink tutu with his cock exposed, hanging out. He was doing his ballet dances while listening to Justin Beiber music.   
Samus got very horny seeing Link's girly cock hanging out, so she intruded his domain to get closer.  
Link the elf let Samus in the area as he was a very nice elf boy-crossdresser. He then asked Samus a very, well, weird question...he asked her to take his cock off, because he knew he was not very manly for a male and thought he didn't need his cock anymore cause it contradicted his otherwise girly nature.   
Samus pretended to be horrified by Link's request, yet deep down she waited for this opportunity to come true for her for her lifetime. Samus loved taking cocks away from boys, as it made her feel powerful to 'demasculinate' a man.   
Link, still wanting Samus to cut his wee wee off, gave Samus his sword; but she decided to instead just bite it off with her teeth. And so, she tore the dick off like a hungry animal. Link screamed in pain as Samus chewed on his now detatched cock before she swallowed it. Blood covered her face as she licked her lips.  
Link thanked Samus for doing that for him, and told her more boys want her to do this kind of thing for them. Samus drooled at this as she was hungry to eat more dick!  
Later in the day Samus found Captain Falcon screaming "Falcon Punch!" at a small Pokemon before he kicked it. Samus decided to punish his animal cruelty with the appropriate punishment; she unzipped his pants and bit down hard on his penis, before tearing it off. She growled like an animal as she did this.  
Captain Falcon screamed "Falcon Punch!" in horror as where his penis used to be was now a gaping hole splurting out blood. Samus licked her lips like a cat and kissed Captain Falcon's "boo-boo" to make him feel better, which it did.   
Then Samus saw Palutena and Pit arguing; they were a married couple, but the boy angel and his goddess wife were having an unhappy marriage. Samus decided to change this.  
So, Samus told Palutena about her 'great trick' and Palutena decided to punish her little boy by biting his cock off; Pit screamed like a girl as his lady goddess smiled with her face covered in his blood. Samus told Pit that he'll "get over it" as this is like getting a shot. Pit did get over it and he and Palutena's became a happy couple again.  
Samus then found a menacing, evil ship flying in the sky. The ship had detatched human cocks just flying down from it, and this was like being a fat kid at a junk food convention for Samus; she followed the trail of falling cocks as she ate each one up, one by one.  
Eventually the ship landed down on a mountain which Samus followed. Eventually when she got in the ship, she found the evil Ganondorf, and he had the Inkling girl strapped to a chair! That evil Ganondorf was holding the poor Inkling for ransom, as he was going to sell her as a sex slave!   
Samus knew she had to teach that sick, greedy Ganondorf a lesson! She used her laser pistol to at Ganondorf's dick, and he fell to the floor crying. Then Samus got out a knife and cut his dick off, and she ate it. She then put Ganondorf out of his misery by shooting him in the head.  
The Inkling girl was very greatful Samus rescued her; and she decided to reward Samus, too! Turned out, Ganondorf used his magical powers to give the Inkling a penis, and she didn't want to have a penis so she let Samus have it. Samus tore the Inkling girl's penis off with her teeth, making growling noises as she did. However unlike any of the guys before, the Inkling girl ENJOYED getting her dick torn off, as she let out a lustful sigh, and she orgasmed from her vagina underneath where the dick used to be.   
Samus and the Inkling girl then stole all of Ganondorf's spell recipes and potions as they decided to use them for their own use.  
Samus and the Inkling girl used their new magic spells to give Captain Falcon and Pit their penises back, and they would keep eating their dicks and reputting their dicks back on over and over with this magic.   
Samus and the Inkling girl also used this magic to give themselves futa-dicks, so they can eat each other's dicks. Samus tore the Inkling girl's penis off with her teeth, growling like an animal. The Inkling girl used her tentacles to tear off Samus' penis and devoured it, making angry-sounding (but actually happy) squid-grunting noises as she chowed down on the dick.   
Samus and the Inkling girl kept eating dicks for the rest of their lives with this magic, as it was fun for them to demasculinate boys and futa-girls alike while devouring some tasty cocks!  
THE END


End file.
